ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Redeemer
The Redeemer is one of the most recognizable ‘jacks to step out of the secret Menite war foundries, the Redeemer is a battlefield terror whose mere presence shakes the nerves of most infantry. In its short history in Immoren’s engagements, this rocket-launching menace has made a name for itself as the longest ranged weapon in the Protectorate’s arsenal. Designed to deliver judgment from afar. This warjack carries an ample supply of Protectorate-manufactured explosives and a mechanikal rig to launch them. Borrowing technology developed for the Repenter’s ignition system, the Redeemer uses vented heartfire to light the propellants. The simple rockets are launched in great number into enemy ranks to explode in a cascade of deadly debris that leaves survivors with horrible lacerations and extensive burns that are notoriously difficult to heal. The Redeemer can deliver devastating salvos of rocket fire, though the inaccuracy of its weapon usually spreads the projectiles across a wide area, and it wields a brutal mace for close fighting.Forces of Warmachine: Protectorate Command MK3No Quarter #2 The Redeemer is loosely based on the same chassis as the Repenter but similarities end there. The Redeemer has some major differences technologically that make it far more advanced—even if by a number of simple improvements. When the Vassals of Menoth were set to the task of forging the plans of this artillery-esque beast, they were struck by a stroke of genius. The most noticeable and intrinsic change is the skyhammer rocket pod assembly set into left arm of the Redeemer. Armored against external puncture and banded with thicker reinforcements than the warjack’s boiler, the pod is comprised of five shuttered tubes resting on a fuse-ignition plate, which is superheated like a tailor’s iron by vented heartfire from the ‘jack’s main body. This plate gets red-hot very quickly, lights the extremely short fuses, and causes the shutters to blow outward with the rocket’s launch. The Redeemer can unleash volleys of skyhammer rockets at great range in very short order, scattering entire units of infantry like wisps of ash on the wind by the shrapnel-filled explosions. These rockets are difficult to avoid due to their extremely erratic flight patterns, and they also make the Redeemer a danger to its own troops once they have closed to engage. However fanatic Menites are entirely willing to charge into an enemy formation while skyhammers whistle and careen overhead. The number of enemies killed by Redeemer rocket salvos far outweighs the numbers of friendly casualties—called reclaimant offerings after the fact—and only fuels the Menites’ need for more of them. Some scrutators have gone so far as to claim the Redeemers’ rockets seek out those who must be judged. When a rocket seeks the flesh of the faithful, it was predestined and his soul now fights for the Lawgiver in Urcaen. In the earliest decades after its production, the Redeemer was instrumental in expanding the borders of the Protectorate to the east and south. It was often employed against rugged and determined bands of Idrian holdouts who refused to convert. Since that time the warjack has been more actively turned against Cygnar and other enemies of the Protectorate, deploying to support both border defenses and active assaults abroad. Many Cygnarans still wait hopefully for long-lost kin, not knowing their bodies lie unrecognizable in the battlefields, torn apart by Redeemer fire. Although used primarily as a ranged support warjack—like a walking artillery platform—the Redeemer is also a very capable martial combatant. As most infantry never get close enough to engage, it is armed specifically to defend itself against the speedy light warjacks that can weather the skyhammer volleys intact. Wielding a battle mace reinforced with the same grade metal used in warjack armor and shaped with several wedge-blades, the Redeemer can cleave through the thick armor of jacks. The mace is a heavy piece of equipment of solid bronze, iron, and steel. Due to its weight it is actually bolted into the palm of the Redeemer’s right hand, making it a solid attachment not easily disconnected to allow use of an open fist. The pointed "nose" of the Redeemer’s head is awkward looking and different from that of many of the other Protectorate warjacks. This is not purely for aesthetics, or lack thereof, for the pointed face and heavy connector tubing is purposeful. Tied into the heartfire venting system and the steerage of the rocket pod, the Redeemer can use the point of its long faceplate to aim roughly where the rocket pod’s next volley will soar. The connector tubing is thick enough not only to allow steam and exhaust to pass, but also to contain several pulleys and cables that, when locked into the firing mode, keep the rocket pod in line with the gaze of the Redeemer itself. It is an aiming mechanism that seems wasted on the inaccurate skyhammers, but it could easily be used again on more advanced weaponry in the future. Too distinctive to hide as a labor ‘jack as many Protectorate models did for so long, the Redeemer is only unveiled in times of battle. Few can argue about the simplistic purity of its design. From storming Winter Guard in Khador to stalwart Sword Knights along the Cygnaran border, the Redeemer has struck fear in the hearts of infantry. When the smoke from their rockets blacken the sky over a battle, silent prayers go out in unison. Although never originally intended for any use other than the painful elimination of Menoth’s enemies, it has now become an instrument of terror. So well known and feared has the Redeemer’s ability to sunder lines of troops become that the hierarch and grand scrutator have begun considering them tools of psychological warfare to steer and herd groups of enemies. Lines of Redeemer batteries openly and purposefully seen in motion by enemy scouts can force enemy commanders either to abandon certain areas of territory, or add dozens of additional support troops to make up for calculated losses. Expert tacticians have even gone so far as using disabled or disarmed Redeemer chassis with minimal fuel fires burning to protect certain area—decoys to draw in or out troop types more vulnerable to the area’s real Menite contingent. It may be only a matter of time before the Protectorate recalls, repairs, and refits these decoys for battle as well. Regardless of their theological rigidity, the Menites pride themselves in the ability to adapt on the battlefield—a skill clearly seen in the varied role of the Redeemer. References Category:Warmachine Category:Warjack Category:Protectorate of Menoth